The present invention is generally directed to toner processes, and more specifically, to chemical processes which involve the aggregation and fusion of latex, colorant, such as pigment, and additive particles into toner particles, and wherein certain charge enhancing entities, or agents are generated in situ and are chemically bound to the surface of the toners obtained. In embodiments, the present invention is directed to chemical processes for obtaining toners wherein the toner surface is chemically modified to provide suitable charging characteristics, and in embodiments toner compositions with a volume average diameter of from about 1 to about 15 microns, and preferably from about 2 to about 10 microns with a narrow particle size distribution as conventionally characterized by GSD of, for example, less than or equal to about 1.35, and preferably less than about 1.25, and more specifically, from about 1.13 to about 1.25 as measured on the Coulter Counter. The resulting toners can be selected for known electrophotographic imaging and printing processes, including digital color processes. In embodiments, with the processes of the present invention there are chemically bonded to the toner charge enhancing additive components, and thereby for example, the movement or migration of these components is eliminated, or minimized. The chemically bonding, or attachment can be achieved, for example, by the reaction of a carboxylic acid group, such as the carboxylic acid group of a poly(acrylic acid) or its copolymer with an appropriate charge enhancing additive precursor.